A Sisters Rage
by justsomegal77
Summary: Diane had to go to LS to save her sister but she need a lot of money. And desperate times call for desperate measures. Ending up working at TP industries may be the best or worst thing that has ever happened to her. But its the quickest way to make money but she needs to prove her worth. And save her sister. More characters may appear.
1. Need way to make green

**_A/N I'm not the best writer around and I'm not trying to be modest I never really had a knack for writing but I wanted to try this story out I know it must suck a lot but I'm mostly doing this for fun. All this is just coming out of my brain so I'm going to write and if you just so happen to enjoy that a fuckin bonus for me. I don't_**** own****_ this shit except Diane and Ann and other OC that may pop up. And I'm so sorry if anyone is OOC._**

_"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." _she thought on her way to Los Santos from Liberty City. The place she grew up from the very beginning with the person she cared for the most. Her sister who is the only reason why she is going to Los Santos. She needed as much money as she can get to pay the people who are there that took her away from needed more that half a million. She sat there in the plane stressed and worried almost to tears at the thought of what they could be doing to her. _"that's what happens when you fuck around with someone that owns everything with their nose up high with lip marks on their fat ass"._

The plane finally touched down as Diane ran out as fast as she could she had to rush and fucking do it fast. Every possible way to make the money from stealing to selling drugs shit she would even try for "Fame Or Shame". Her sister Ann needed her now no matter what a tough bitch she is. Always talking about the hardships of war what she did. In fact it must have been bad since she wasn't the same person she was when she came back. But at least she still could always count on her and now Diane is trying to return the favor. Since her parents were upset with her not joining the military and instead became one of those people with the dead end job behind a desk. But hey life fucks everyone in the ass. She reached the exit now out in Los Santos calling for a cab.

Luckily she had some friends in Los Santos even if it ended up being a prominent stripper a the Vanilla Unicorn. As she entered all eyes were on her as if she just committed a murder. Its understandable to her since not a lot of women enter the strip club unless their tits and ass were hanging out for all to see. "DIAAANE." Her friend Stacy shouted over the loud music walking towards her from farther back in the club.

"You finally made it to Los Santos how was the flight?" her friend asked she had never thought of ever seeing her like this they may not have been close friends but they were pretty darn close even if she was way younger. her hair dying a bleached blonde with bigger tits that could not have grown naturally.

"It was good. now can we get to business please remember?" Stating the first part sarcastically.

"you can work here if you want." Stacy was cheery "IT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN." her friend screamed the ending jumping up and down happily.

"I-I-I just can't" she stammered out " isn't there a better faster way I can?"

"come on look at you" Stacy spoke taking Diane's hand twirling her around ignoring what she said " YOU would be so perfect for it that shelf you got and those melons could feed the world." she ended that last part with a wink.

Diane blushed a bright red in embarrassment she was nearing middle age at thirty-four. Her ass was definitely pretty good she kept up with her workouts to stay thin. she had deep blue eyes with her wavy dark brown hair down to her shoulders. now that she thought about it she was pretty good looking for her age. But stripping just wasn't an option.

"Come on Stacy, don't you know anyone here its fucking Los Santos for crying out loud". Diane was beginning to lose her patience.

"Pleeeeease work here with me." She now begged

"NOOOOO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME WHERE CAN I FUCKING WORK TO MAKE MONEY FAST AS FUCK WITHOUT TAKING MY CLOTHS OFF AND FLAUNTING MY MOTHERFUCKING BODY YOU STUPID FUCK" Diane let it all out, the stress. she was in a state of depression for fucks sake. And Stacy fucking knows why she needs it.

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHOUTNG. SHOUTING IN MY CLUB ONLY I CAN FUCKING ?" A man shouted coming out from the back room where Diane supposed where the manager was. he was an older looking man showing signs of drug use. his face showed years of troubles in whatever life he lead. He was also balding, and wearing a white shirt that had some pretty unexplained stains on them. Diane had enough shit to worry about.

He quickly walked up to Stacy and Diane. "Was it you?" he spoke giving each word its own amount of space. Stacy looked liked she was about to be in tears. But she held them back coming up the solution to Diane's problem.

"My friend here is looking too help out at your very own company she needs the money." She spoke sarcastically with a devilish grin on her face knowing how Trevor is since she started working.

"Awwwwww I see the young ravishing woman wants to join TP industries" He said putting emphasis on his companies name. Now forgetting why he was came out from the back.

"Depends how much are you going to pay me, then maybe I do." She said casually.

"Ooooh I love you already, come ride with me to the labs you came just in time I was just about to head back" He grabbed her hand pulling her toward the exit they both entered the vehicle ready to depart taking a long trip back to Sandy Shores.

"So what do you do exactly?" she asked looking out at the road

"I do a lot of shit, as the owner of TP industries" He said proudly.

"And what does the TP stand for?" She asked another question.

"heyheyheyheyhey I'm suppose to be asking the questions around here if you want the job you have to pass my interview. And it stands for Trevor Philips which is of course my name" He manages to sound so aggressive and calm at the same time and he has a scary look in his eye when Diane looked at him as he stared at the traffic.

"can you handle yourself in a gun fight?"

"yeah I guess I could my sister taught me some shit hopefully it will work". It really was'nt much, sure her sister took her to the gun range a couple times. As much as she would like to stop al this bullshit she could not with her sisters life on the line. if she has to kill so be it.

"for now that's all I need yuh for. Here takes this gun I got some fuckers I need you to kill." He gave her the rifle as if it were some toy and she look at it as if she has never seen it before. He continued "we got to ruin this trade to show that TP industries should have been their FIRST choice." He started to get angry. "AAANND I got to see how you do".

"I only ever sat behind a desk stacking papers but alright." She said ready to kill for her.

"Don't worry this will save you from your sad sad life". They finally reached Sand Shores heading out to kill the competition.

Diane could care less about these people now the only person on her mind was her sister who needed her more than anything right now. She was never the scared little shit people thought she was back home. But maybe Los Santos will change her more.

* * *

**I know I fucked up a little but I'm just writing this for the fuck of it. And if you feel your life was wasted reading it. good.**


	2. Trapped for the best?

"HEEY you're not so bad" he continued with his creepy smile "especially for someone who has been wasting away in your cube of shit." They were both driving on down the road after the violent but fun little drug war. A bunch of more hicks that no longer exist in this fucked up world.

"when do I get paid then?" Diane helped with his dirty work. She is suspecting a big income for that. Should be more than she could have ever made on the poles.

"You will get paid in due time now that you are officially hired" his smile still on his face, "That fun was part of the interview."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she screamed at him, after all that bullshit she has done for him now shes officially his employee. The hiding, the shooting, the running, the climbing, and let alone the torturing this was to much to be 'part of the interview'.

"I could have finished them off myself I just saw the potential in you, just wanted to make I was right. Which I usually am." Now at his trailer he the looked down at her slight with his voice now almost a whisper adding "Plus other things." Making a suggestive look.

"Are you serious?" She looked at him with disgust and confusion as they both continued sitting in his truck. "How would you have known about potential?"

"You were the one screaming at one of my strippers were you not?" he questioned.

Yes but she offered me to work there as one and my friend would not shut the ." she sounded annoyed.

He checked her out glancing up and down at her body "You would most certainly have been hired mmm."

"Jesus, do you flirt with all of your employees." Now getting out of his truck in disgust. " I just want my money already." she began to walk away from him in anger. Then it dawned on her after the third step. She literally had no where no stay. Especially out here in the middle of no where. She thought of the freaky sickos out here. Maybe even freakier and sicker then Trevor for all she knew. She stood there think.

"You know I have a comfortable bed for you to sleep on...with me." He brought her back from her thoughts with that comment. She didn't have any where else to stay. Unless she wants to stay out here and cuddle with the coyotes. So she finally decided.

"Okay Trevor. I will stay with you then. BUT as soon as I have all the money I need me and my sweet ass are out of here." She walked back toward Him.

He had a grin on his face again and clapped his hands together. "Alriight follow me". They both started toward his trailer. She has never seen a dirtier place to live til now trash was scattered all over the place. As if someone came in and destroyed his property. Maybe she was better off out with the coyotes.

"How do you even sleep in this place." She looked around his home in confusion.

"I close my eyes and go the fuck to sleep." He looked around his home with content. Thats not exactly what she meant but hey doesn't even fucking matter.

Well I guess I'm taking the couch then." She sat on it with a big thud. The couch was moist and wet. with a dried stain on it. She got up just as quickly as she sat down. "IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE?"

"For fucks sake Diane it's just beer, blood, and a little cum." He said it as casually as she has ever heard him speak before. "An accident from earlier. You know you ask to many fucking questions"

Where the fuck do I sleep cause I am not sleeping on this couch." she said looking at him now with her arms crossed in front of him. If they have to sleep in the same bed together she will beat the shit out of her sister Ann for putting her through all this shit just to save her ass.

"I have a bed if you would like for us to have our own little sleepover and stay up having our own little fuck fest." He said making suggestive glances at his manhood. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Listen Trevor you're nice and just a little crazy but I would really prefer if we kept things professional at least for now." She wanted to keep him happy especially since they're sleeping in bed and sure no one would give a fuck if they heard her scream for help. He seemed capable of anything if pissed the fuck off. She has seen him in action after all.

"Fine but remember that for now." he mocked the ending in a sexual tone. they both went to the bed. "And please Trevor, before I fall asleep don't try anything."

"No promises." He say as if he was instantly already half asleep.

* * *

It was morning now Trevor had awaken alone and as soon as he figured that he got up fast and went into the other room. He saw her washing off the table, showered, and wearing new cloths. Its been a while since he has seen the place so clean. After he had kidnapped that Mexican motherfuckers sweet wife. But that was a long time ago.

"Just cause you cleaned up the place does not mean I'm gonna fucking pay you." He said remembering all those other times shes ever mentioned a payment of money. Which he started questioning why the fuck she needed it so badly.

"I wish, but cleaning up the place was for me, I can't stand to live in so much filth." She sat with a towel wrapped around her head. "My sister might have not given a fuck about how her placed looked it looked way better than this place, I still cleaned it up a bit. Cause well she did'nt give a fuck you know. oooh God I miss her."

You have a sister, is she as hot as you?" Trevor asked now intrigued with the idea with a possibility of a threesome.

'Whatever you're thinking of I promise you it's not going to happen." She spoke with a little amusement.

"She is the only reason why I am so desperate for some money now." looking down at her coffee remembering that she made him a cup handing him it. He took without hesitation.

"Whats wrong she owe some drug dealer money?" He asked taking a quick sip of the coffee she made him enjoying how strong she made it.

"You could say that, but I would'nt really say hes a drug dealer. A drug lord and she has a gambling problem.' she drank a little bit of coffee. "And if I don't pay him he could kill her in about two weeks then he comes after me." She said almost in tears remembering the amount of money she was only able to pay him to keep her alive. She had to give him her money for retirement which still was'nt enough. "I'm actually a little surprised he has'nt sent his men to find me even if I'm not in Los Santos anymore that guy has alot of connections."

"What's his name?" Trevor asked with what she suspected was a little anger wondering he actually cared for her and her sister. She doubted though it might just be because he would be able to get rid of some future competition.

"Thomas Desmond, he is someone you do not want to fuck with." she said staring at him wondering what is going through his mind right now after she had mentioned his name.

He stormed out "ROOOOONALD, get your ASS out here there is someone I need you to find." She took the towel that was wrapped around her hair off and went out to see who Ronald is. A man with a fisherman's hat on, a pair of black glasses. And it was obvious that he had a drug habit as did Trevor.

"Yes Trevor who? Who do we have to find?" he was so frightened by the man before him she could even see it and she was a bit thankful he did'nt speak to her like that. Even though she seems tough she can be a little sensitive sometimes.

"I need to know where a Thomas Desmond is or someone who works for him NOW." He started to shout louder and slow as if Ron would'nt understand if he did'nt. "WHY did'nt you tell me there was a drug lord close by DAMIT RON?"

"I'm so sorry Trevor." He scurried back to his trailer tripping as he went back. "I'll find him I will."

Before he could shut the door Trevor finally yelled "You better do it fast or I will rip you're fucking legs off and shove them up your ass."

"We are going to find him and we are going to have so much fucking killing him." Trevor looked back at Diane with an evil looking grin. "come on we need to get back to LS for a little assistance."

"but since I am going to save your sister without you having to pay them a cent. You're going to have to work for me forever." He said as they got into his truck she became extremely pale at that idea.

"You can't be fucking serious, at least let me work off the debt I owed him only. I have other things to do then work with you for the rest of my short life."

"Remember that sad depressing life you talked about you want to go back to that fucking life? he said sourly "You can always be my own sex slave if that is what you prefer?" He said looking at her then quickly asking "Do you?" looking hopeful now.

"Lets see if I actually survive this." All hope now leaving her mind

"That was'nt a no. Don't worry your ass is going to make or so help me GAAWWWD."

"At least he's a gentleman" she thought to herself looking out at the coyotes trying to run away from traffic.

**A/N I hope you enjoy at least some of this. I love the whole OC/Trevor thing and not enough people write them so in a desperate attempt I did a thing.**


	3. Mission starting

Now back in LS, She started to realize she prefers it out in Blaine county where there wasn't so much traffic and all the people. She thought that she would miss it since it was the closest thing to Liberty city here. Maybe she actually hated it in LC with all the assholes she worked with and the constant nagging from her parents about how much of a failure she is for not joining the military. And lets be real none of the men were ever good there. Lying cheating no good for nothing motherfuckers. Now that she thinks about it sadly, leaving probably could have been the best decision she has ever made.

"Lets stay at my club for a bit just until Ron finds this motherfucker he should be hard to find if he makes drugs." They parked in front of the Vanilla Unicorn and walked into his office now. They sat there waiting for Franklin and Michael to arrive to help who he called on the way here.

"I'm just going to ask. Are you gay? Cause you never want to fuck or for whatever reason suck on my boy." He leaned back with his hands up in mocking defense " Cause I don't mind at all. It would just really explain a lot."

"Why is it cause I'm not married and I'm almost in my forties? Or maybe its cause all you men are practically a lovely batch of lying fucks!" She shouted starting to get upset it was a touchy subject. She never was really good at picking out the best man to be with.

"Jesus I see that I have touched a nerve. But let me just say I am the realest person in this place, a place where fake plastic fucks reside in!" he raised his voice at the end of the sentence. He was then called for a conference call and quickly walked outside waiting for Michael and Franklin.

"I'm so fucking pissed right now." she whispered to herself "I need a drink." She stormed out. As soon as she walked out she ran into her all so lovely helpful best friend Stacy.

"Oh hey Diane how is working with Trevor going? He's great right?" Stacy said in an oh so sarcastic tone that finally caused Diane to see red. It usually takes a lot for her to get angry but ever since the stress of life that has caught up to her finally made her snap.

"YOU, little bitch when I get done with you. YOU'RE going to wish your cracked up ass mother HAD FUCKING ABORTED YOU!" Diane slowly walked towards Stacy who now slowly back paced away from Diane onto the stage toward the pole.

Trevor was on the phone with Ron outside telling him who gave him the location of one of Thomas Desmond's people or who once was Thomas' people caused it seemed that someone else took over from where he left off. Just then Michael and Franklin came in together.

"Hey T what it is you need homie?" Frank asked ready to help getting out of the vehicle.

" just don't see why you still need me. I told you I was retired." Michael said as he got out as of the car next.

"Can you please stop being a little pussy for once huh Mike."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah well I got that covered by one of my employees. I need your help on taking out this new drug lord. He needs to fucking die so he won't expand and cause me to lose business."

Frank looked at Trevor with a confused face at the first statement since the only employees he has ever met were Ron, Wade, and Chef. Who were all obviously men.

One of the bouncers walked out with a worried expression on his face. "Boss there seems to be an extremely violent cat fight going on right now."

Why didn't you fuckin say so earlier!" They all walked back in. When they walked out onto the stage he saw something that he would never have seen in his club before. Diane's hair was ruffled up with some of her cloths torn enough you could see most of her bra from her struggling victim's pulls for freedom. Who Diane pulled a fist full of Stacy's hair and now smashed her face into the pole with blood all over Stacy's face, the floor, and on the pole. Other strippers who have tried to help were punched or kicked away by Diane and no one else was ballsy enough to help. Well at least Trevor.

"Make love to the pole you stupid fucking whore." she said with two more punches to Stacy's face. "How dare you fucking fuck me over!" she spat on her and walked back only to walk into Trevor. Michael and Frankin were ready to back him up.

"DAMN Diane I didn't know you had it in you." He continued his praise. " I know how to fucking pick them! I'm in love. But next time you beat the living fuck out of someone don't let it be one of my strippers."

As they were all conversing between each other the other strippers were helping her up with complaints coming out of Stacy's mouth about needing a nose job between weeps of pain.

"T where the fuck did you find this girl?" Michael asked in surprise looking back at the stripper who got her ass handed to her by this crazy woman. "She is as psychotic as you."

"Diane is the newest member of my enterprise my own personal employee." Diane was fixing her hair and trying to use the other part of her clothing to hide her exposure as he said this.

"Diane this is the washed up turd I was telling you about before and his son he could never have had cause hes a snake Franklin." He gestured towards them.

Michael gave Trevor a dirty look "Hey." Frank and Mike both said to her in unison.

"Now that we are all acquainted lets go save my business. Ron said that he lives in Vinewood goes to lift on Vespucci beach with the rest the douches he might be there now we watch and follow him to his boss and when we get there we are shooting up the fucking place." He said as they all walked back into his office.

"Can I get some new cloths first?" she asked still trying to cover up still as they were about ready to go.

"But I was really starting to love the new look." Trevor said as she went to go look for a better top in the other room.

"You sound perfectly capable doing this yourself, Why do you need me and Frank?" Michael questioned.

Cause I suspect it to involve a lot of fucking guns. And a lot of fucking people to go with them." he said getting upset " plus you're a fucking friend and fucking friends help other friends out without asking any fucking questions."

Diane tried ignoring the two men who were arguing now with the one named Franklin trying to calm Trevor and Mike down before another fight happens again like she had with her old friend Stacy who she suspects no longer considers her a friend. But she needed that. And it suprised her how much she enjoyed it. she still felt bad but the bitch had what was caused her to meet and work with Trevor. She went to the wardrobe trying to find a decent top to cover herself up with. The only decent top that was not as revealing was one that showed massive cleavage and it needed to be tied around her necks exposing her entire back. She felt like a middle aged woman trying to recapture her youth even if she wasn't one. But it didn't matter as soon as this shit is over with the better. She enter his office

"Are you guys done fighting cause my fucking sister is wherever the fuck this guy goes to and we need to hurry and fuckin go."

"WHOA there sweet ass I am in charge and WE do what I SAY." he began telling them what to do. "Franklin and Diane you both go to the gun store buy us some top of the line weapons. Mike and I are going to Vespucci Beach check if the assholes there if he is you then come to us and we can follow him back to the new fucker in charge cause I'm taking over and expanding."

They all did what was told and headed on out. Mike and Trevor went in his truck and left and Diane and Frank went into Frank's ride.

* * *

The ride to the gun store was quiet at first. She thought he would have told her to go with him suggesting to kill the time with more sexual harassment by asking her to suck his dick or something. So she was a little happy to ride with Franklin who seemed nice.

"So it's Diane right?" he asked surprised he wasn't at all a little freaked out especially after what she did to the stripper in the club.

"Uh yeah." she answered.

"So are you and T like a thing?" He asked a little worried. Probably for her. "He didn't like kidnap you and force you to do this shit right?"

"Oh no we aren't a thing" she answered politely "And no he didn't kidnap me." Diane found this funny cause her answer was a fact.

"And what did that stripper do?" he asked her another question.

"Lets just say she was the one that introduced me to Trevor." She spoke with hope leaving her very being. "This guy is suppose to have my sister cause she owed him a lot of fucking money and now hes going to help by helping himself. Before my lovely sister is murdered."

"Oh shit you serious?"

"As serious as I will ever be." they both got out the parked car to get the ammo needed for the mission.

* * *

Trevor and Mike were almost down in Vespucci Beach to find the man that will lead them to the new man in charge of the new drug empire.

"So T where'd you find this chick?" Mike queried to Trevor who was driving to their destination. You didn't kidnap her did you?"

"No, for a matter of fact she volunteered she came to me." Trevor answered in frustration. " Why the fuck do you always have to assume the worse?"

"It's just that even though she fucked up that stripper, she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would work with you willingly. Or any person for that matter."

"Yeah well she is." he said pulling up to the side reaching their destination. Trevor pulled out his phone to call Ron. "Hey Ron so what the fuck does this guy look like you never told me!"

"Hes-hes 6 foot, bald, and white." Ron answered fear obvious in his voice.

"You better not be fucking wrong Ron!" he then hung up immediately. They both frantically began searching for the said man. It was another sunny day in LS. Looking for a man to follow that will lead them to the new man in charge. And destroy his business and take over from where they left off. It was one of the best opportunities TP enterprises has had in a very long time.

"There, that has got to be him big bald man who lifts right?" Mike pointed him out far from the beach.

"Good eye Mikey now we watch then follow then kill this fucker." As T finished his sentence Frank and Diane drove up to them both who were watch the young bald male from a distance. They all sat for more than an hour now and it was getting really boring watching men pump iron. Mike, Frank, and Diane were all about ready to pass out while Trevor was about to lose his fucking patience.

" How long is this gonna fuckin take." Mike complained.

"Shut the fuck up Mike you whiny little shit!" Trevor said looking out at the man still. And that was when Trevor finally decided to really take this mission into his own hands. He got out his vehicle and marched right up to him with a combat pistol in his hand. "Stay in the car M."

"T what the fuck are you doing?" Mike yelled from the car getting in the drivers seat ready for whatever hes doing.

"What I should have done a long ass time ago." Trevor answered as he was getting closer to he man.

"Hey you bald prick!" Trevor said aiming his gun at the bald man ready to shoot him if necessary. "Now your going to take me to your fucking boss or I'm going to fucking shoot your fucking brains all out on to your precious weight!"

"Fuck off!" the man now fleeing the scene getting off the beach running in to the street stopping a vehicle stealing it. While this was happening T ran for the car Mike was occupying. Frank and Diane already in chase. "Get that prick!" Trevor screaming as they pursued the man that will lead them to Diane's sister.

**A/N Happy New Year everyone. This story might be a little short. And I hope your enjoying what I'm writing. I sure the next chapter will be up fast.**


	4. Rosemary love

They were all traveling fast through the city pursuing the man. Diane never thought in her whole life would end up chasing a man. And she was amazed at how much of a fantastic driver Franklin was. It was as if he was slowing down time taking advantage of it. Mike and Trevor were close by as well. They traveled far for the man who parked the car in front of an old factory. That must be where they were keeping her sister.

"Alright we found the place." Trevor excitedly got out the car heading towards Frank and Diane to get the weapons. "Lets fucking do this." He handed some to Michael and they all got ready. "We all enter the building in opposite ends the bald fuck is probably shitting his pants warning them all so we fucking find the fucker in charge and well you know the rest." Trevor an Diane went head on while Frank and Michael went on through the back.

"Die you pieces of shit!" Trevor yelled barging in through the door with men aiming their weapons at him. Diane and Trevor quickly dove into cover.

"Trevor can you please be careful this time remember what happened back with all those hicks." Diane stressed extremely worried.

"The chainsaw barely even touched me." He spoke between shots killing the men who were easy to kill for him like he had been doing it for a wouldn't be suprised. Diane wasn't to bad at it either making at least 4 head shots. Blood flying in different directions. It was a gruesome scene. The last man finished by Michael.

"fuck, fuck, fucking tits!" The bald man rushed for the stairs headed towards the roof.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going sunshine!?" Trevor yelled as they all headed for the roof.

"Shit don't shoot please I'll tell you everything!" The bald man was shaking in fear with his hands up in the air when they made it up to the roof.

Just then a bunch of cars began parking out by the building with men running towards the building to protect their smuggled drugs.

"Man you got to be fuckin kidding me." Franklin said to himself.

"T you do what you gotta F and I will handle it." after he said that Franklin and him rushed back down the stairs to handle the on coming men.

"Now tell me who's the big man that is in charge." Trevor asked aiming the gun right at his head.

"She doesn't want anyone to know her real name. The name she goes by is Rosemary Red." He said still shaking in fear with his hands up. "She said something about protecting the people she loves that's all."

"So a chicks the one that has all your balls chained." He said now directly in front of him the man stepping back slowly now at the ledge he looked down the barrel of the gun calm now the look on his face showed that he began to show he accepted that he was going to die soon. "Where is she!?"

"She is out making a deal in Vice City she should be back tomorrow, She lives out by Rockford hill the smallest house there you can't miss it. She runs another operation in a large building she got on the other side of the city." he was still looking at the gun. Quickly grabbing it but was shot in through the upper part of his shoulder before he could take it out of his hands caused Trevor and him to fall off the building but before he could fall Trevor miraculously grabbed the edge with the bald man still holding on to his leg. " She is the craziest bitch you'll ever meet I suggest you don't fuck with her... Shes evil." Just then Diane came up and shot the man in his other shoulder as he fell he yelled his last words to them. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" then all you could hear was a thud. He was now dead.

"Trevor!" She called out while helping him up before he slipped.

"Trevor Diane I hoped you got all the info you needed. We have to go now before more of their people come up and come and kill us all!" Michael alerted them before leaving. "I'm going with Franklin I'll see you both tomorrow!"

"I'm fine..fuck. Lets go!" Trevor got on his feet. Diane and Trevor both ran out with Michael. Mike and Frank drove off leaving them. Trevor and Diane jumped into his truck before anymore of Rosemary's men could find them. They didn't speak until they made it around the corner.

"Holy Shit that was fucking crazy." Diane finally caught her breath she was breathing hard she was afraid that he would of fallen. He didn't even look frightened or shaky he looked the same way he always did. She noticed this causing her to feel a little uneasy. He could have fucking died for the love of had to ask him. "Trevor are you even afraid to die?"

Trevor responded to her question. "There is no fucking point living life like a pussy shit doesn't get done if you are." He seemed so upset after telling her that. he was enraged that other people didn't have the same perspective as him.

"But people would care if you died." she exclaimed out to him. The sun was setting as they headed back to the vanilla unicorn. Diane has never met a man like Trevor he seemed like a crazy psycho to be terrified of someone you don't fuck around with or he would chop you up and eat you. But there seemed to be another side coming out that she thought she would never ever thought of seeing from him. It baffled her how much he has grown on her. It was depressing how much better he was than any man she was ever with cause he was so honest, brave, and best of all never gives a fuck about anything. The only thing he could really use some work was his hygiene, drug issue, and for hope the rumors of him eating people were wrong. But it wasn't like she was going to fuck the guy, marry, then live happily ever after and ride off into the sunset.

"NO one would fucking care Diane!" he wailed at her emphasizing the word care while looking back and forth at her and the road. "Cause I would fucking love to know who would if there was anyone!"

"I know Michael would and his kids. And don't forget Franklin. OH and Ron too!" She raised her voice trying to get her point across continuing "I would give a fuck if you died."

"You wouldn't give a fuck." He was showing that the conversation was causing him great displeasure. "I know you wouldn't."

"Trevor I would. I may have known you only for 3 days now but I do. working with you is fun..sometimes." she stated getting second thoughts after saying working with him was fun

"I'm glad I am able to pleasure you." He was now more at ease. She calmed him down now. But he decided to ruin the moment. "I feel this moment needs some good old fashion sex. How about it?" He spoke trying to seduce her to the idea. It probably would have worked to. Even with a voice like his it just it can't take her cloths she had enough things to worry about.

"I prefer to keep things at a professional level. And I don't fuck guys I've only known for a couple of days." she explained as they made it to their destination.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind." He foretold matter-of-factly while she was exiting from his truck he checked her out really taking in how good she looked in the top she was wearing. He then quickly drove off bellowing out one thing before leaving. "I'll be back for you gorgeous!"

"Wait!? Where are you going?!" She screamed but he left before he could hear her. Or if he did he just ignored her.

* * *

She was in his office alone. Its been eight hours since she has last seen him so she took advantage by taking a short nap. It was now 3 in the morning the faint sound of pop music still playing in through the office. She decided to check her e-mail on her phone to check if anyone has noticed that she is no longer present in Liberty City. She didn't want to tell anyone or they would have asked her to many questions. But when that idea comes to mind she feels it was terrible to do. She wasn't surprised at all to see that she had no new mail she was never much of a people person. Just then her phone rang it was her mother. Oh shit its been three days since she spoke with her. And if she ever discovered what she was doing in the last couple of days she would probably get a heart attack. Even though her mother always acted so rude and bitchy with her constant nagging she stilled loved and care for her she always showed love and showed that she cared, Diane didn't want to worry her. So she decided to do what was best. Lie.

"Heyy mom hows it going." she greeted her. She was extremely nervous.

"I'm so glad you finally decided to talk to me. Am I a bad mother? What could have I possibly done to have been ignored for days." Her mother whined on the other end.

"Mom you're a great mother don't say that I love you." She had to comfort her.

"Where are you honey? I heard you left and you couldn't have even told me that."

"I had to go out for a bit. You know go on vacation for a while."

"And where is your sister?"

"She went out to the store. She came with me." Diane answered feeling uneasy. She doesn't want her mother to drop dead If she found out the truth.

She was so worn out from the day she hadn't even realized that Trevor came in after a while taking the phone from her hand. Now she was screwed.

"Hello Diane's mom you're daughter is phenomenal. Don't you worry she has a better life with me. But why doesn't she love me" he whine the last part. His slurring show that he had one to many drinks so it should have been easy getting the phone back knowing he was drunk. She pounced on him trying to get the phone back. They messed up his office as she tried to obtain it when they wrestled on the floor for it. She finally got a hold of it.

"Honey who is that man?" She sounded pleased probably glad she will have a good chance to finally get some grandchildren.

"No mom its not what you think talk to you later bye." she barely gave each word its own space. She then quickly hung up. She was on top of him now with both her legs on each side of his body the man seemed to have finally passed out. "Oh my God Trevor," she whispered furiously. She sighed getting up then picking him up by his underarms lugging him onto the couch giving him the blanket she found under one of the cushions she used for her nap that she took earlier. He looks like someone who has been through enough shit. especially after most of the things he had told her about his past during their many conversations and arguments and it wouldn't hurt kissing up to the boss without actually it. So she decided shes going to stay on the floor with a pillow she got from the couch and slept on the floor.

* * *

Diane woke up groggily in the same place she went to sleep in, She checked her phone for the time to see that it was 12:48 in the afternoon. A couple seconds later she realized that she was not completely alone. That Trevor managed to fall off the couch the blanket covering the both of them. Half of his body on top of hers cuddled by her side. She didn't know if she should wake him. He looked somewhat innocent and peaceful in his deep slumber. She then quickly realize he was only in a pair of tidy whities. "_Why does weird shit have to happen to me. Ever since I came into this fucking city fucked up shit keeps happening, JESUS. You better be worth all of it Ann."_ Diane had always thought of this stuff since day one of being in LS. Just then he decided to awaken from his deep slumber.

"Diane?" he slowly lifted his head like it weighed a ton. He must be having a hangover. He then looked around his office noticing how much messier it was than usual he then looked down at himself and then at Diane. He connected his own dots. "Fuck D, you are an animal in the sack ain'tcha? taught this naughty boy a lesson, lets do this again. Told you would change your mind." He urged as he got closer up against her trying to coax her. She quickly scooched away from him in a desperate attempt.

"Whoa there Trev, this is NOT what you think! I do not know how you got here on the floor or how much you remember from last night! I don't even fucking know how the fuck you managed to strip down to your FUCKING UNDERWEAR FOR FUCK SAKES. you passed out dead on the couch with all your cloths on!" Diane stammered out most of her words surprised with the situation she was was unbelievable.

"I got a little comfortable so what." he casually spoke inching closer to her trying to embrace with a hug.

"Yo T we found that girl's house. So if you want to g-" Frankin had walked into his office unexpectedly. And was completely caught off guard at seeing what he walked into. "Oh shit I hope I ain't interrupting anything." telling them trying to cover up his eyes while walking back out the door he came through.

"Franklin wait its definitely not WHAT you think. Its a big misunderstanding!" Diane wanted to tell him exactly what happened. She hated how people always judged to quickly especially if it looked liked she slept with the most deranged man in the city. Shit like this always happened to her. Well not exactly like this. She quickly got up fixing you messy hair and top that was on the verge to untying itself on the ready to reveal her breast. She needed to go out and buy a better top. One that couldn't cause a scene. "You see he came in extremely drunk when I was talking to my mother he took it from me and we wrestled around that-" he cut her off.

"Alright I get it nothin happened its cool." he put his hands up trying to calm him. "I just came to tell ya'll Lester found her house I just wanted to know if you wanna check it out before she got back."

"Frank you are such a doll. I love you." Trevor got up now too exposing that he was only in his underwear arms open for a hug. Franklin was walking back.

"DAMN what the fuck man, just let me know when you ready to go." Franklin left as quickly as he can.

"Come on Franklin don't be like that man." Trevor called out. But Franklin was out of ear shot driving off fast.

"Can we do some shopping? You're half naked and I look like a whore." Diane said sounding tired. She could already tell it was going to be a long day.

" I don't hear anyone one complainin D! I mean just look at you." he exclaimed stepping in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. Oh yes she was right, this is going to be a very day.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoy this there is a couple more chapters coming. And I had to change it to M in case some good shit comes along and sorry if anything seems OOC. This chapter was a little tricky for me.**


End file.
